


Crash and Burn

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Out of the Ashes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Domestic Violence, Secrets, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: Some things just do not mix. Oil and water. Fire and gasoline. Steve Rogers and the girl they’d nicknamed Dizzy.They’re bad for each other, but no good for anyone else. A woman afraid of holding on, a man unable to let go. They tried a clean break, but kept finding their way back to each other. Until she said goodbye for good, and he left the only home and family he’d ever known to try and heal his shattered heart.Two years later, Steve is barely holding his head above water. Dizzy’s back in town, but she’s in trouble this time. Trouble that all their friends become embroiled in, in ways they never imagined. As danger lurks around every corner, everything finally comes to a head. But will they all make it through the fire this time?





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a continuation of the Playing With Fire 'verse, Steve's side of the story.

You set the phone back in its cradle, writing the appointment down in the book. You glanced to your left when you heard a meow and you raised an eyebrow. The little white kitten laying there on a stack of charts meowed again and you leaned over, resting your elbows on the counter. 

“Can I help you with something?”

She turned her head towards you and you smiled. 

“You’re jonesing for an early lunch, aren’t you?”

The kitten made her way to you, rubbing her little body along your arm and you laughed, moving your hand to scratch at her head. Bucky walked out of the back room, brushing dog hair off of his dark blue scrub top. He lifted his head and smiled at you. 

“Hey, gorgeous.”

You smiled, turning around, closing your eyes when he leaned in to kiss you. He lifted a hand to cup your face and rubbed his thumb on your cheek. 

“Hungry?”

The kitten meowed again and you both glanced at her. You tilted your head towards her. 

“She is.”

Bucky shook his head, reaching over and scooping her up in his hand. He held her to his chest and you lifted a hand to pet her. You smiled when you heard her begin to purr and Bucky shook his head again. 

“We have enough to deal with at the house.”  
“I wasn’t thinking the house. I was thinking here at the office. She’s pretty independent, except for when she’s hungry. And she’s so sweet.”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head before he looked at you. 

“Why can’t I ever tell you no?”

You grinned as you went on your toes and kissed his lips. You shrugged your shoulders and Bucky smiled. 

“So anniversary number two is coming up.”  
“Oh, is it?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and you giggled, taking the kitten from his hand, setting her back on the counter before you moved into his arms. His hands slid to gently rub your back and you looped your arms around his neck. 

“Did you think we’d make it this far?”  
“Well, I was really hoping we’d make it through that first year.”

He rolled his eyes and you laughed, moving your hands to brush through his hair. Bucky smiled, looking down at your lips. 

“You know, they say the third year is the hardest.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yeah, that’s when you find out if you can really stick it out.”

You pursed your lips, then nodded. 

“I think we can do it.”  
“You think so?”

You leaned back a bit, raising an eyebrow. 

“You don’t?”

Bucky smiled. 

“I’m in this for the long haul, Mrs. Barnes.”  
“Good. Me too.”

Bucky leaned in and kissed you, and you stepped away from him to tidy up the front desk. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as he watched you, lifting one hand to rub his thumb across his bottom lip. 

“I saw a … suspicious withdrawal from our bank account this morning.”

Your hand faltered as you reached for the pens scattered over the desk. You swallowed before picking up where you’d left off, not saying a word. Bucky nodded behind you, glancing towards his left. 

“I thought we agreed not to.”  
“I couldn’t say no.”  
“Y/N…”

You huffed out a breath, turning around to face him. 

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t have done the same damn thing?”  
“I’m saying we agreed not to do it anymore, then you turn around and do it.”

You threw your hands out. 

“Sam called and—“  
“Sam?”

You sighed. 

“He couldn’t get him out of this one.”

Bucky ran a hand over his face and you shook your head. 

“What was I supposed to do? Leave him in jail?”  
“Maybe that would force him to get his shit together.”

You gave a laugh. 

“You go ahead and stand there talking shit, but we both know you’d have sent the money quicker than I ever did.”  
“We can’t keep bailing him out every weekend.”  
“Why stop now? We’ve had a good thing going these past two years.”

You rolled your eyes as you stomped to lock the front door. Bucky sighed behind you as you lowered the blinds, keeping your hands on the door and hanging your head. After a moment, Bucky walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back until you were resting against his chest. You closed your eyes as Bucky whispered in your ear, one hand gently rubbing up and down your arm. 

“You’re right. I’d bail him out in a heartbeat. I always have.”  
“I know we need to stop, but I … I can’t, Buck.”  
“I know, baby.”

He loosened his hold and you turned around, putting your face in his chest. He kissed the top of your head and you leaned back, seeing the storm clouds in his eyes. You lifted your hands to cup his face. 

“What is it?”  
“I don’t know.”

You tilted your head, scratching your nails through his beard. Bucky sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know what it is, but I … I’ve got a bad feeling.”  
“About what?”  
“I honestly can’t tell you. It’s just … when I think about Steve or the future … it’s like this pit in my stomach.”  
“You going psychic on me?”

Bucky gave a quiet laugh, shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed you, and you held him in place, dragging the kiss on, until the two of you heard an insistent meow. You glanced back to the desk, where the little kitten was glaring at you. You kissed Bucky’s cheek, then walked over to the kitten and picked her up. You cuddled her against your chest and Bucky sighed. 

“You need to name her if we’re going to keep her.”

You smiled as you pushed the door to the back room open. Bucky wasn’t too far behind you, watching as you put the kitten into one of the kennels, opening a can of food and scooping some into a small bowl for her. 

“I was thinking Winter, since her fur is so white.”  
“Which has _nothing _to do with the _Game of Thrones_ theme you’ve got going on.”

You shook your head, making your eyes wide as you turned to face him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“That mutt you insisted I bring home with the red fur? Sansa? And that little ninja daschund nobody wanted and you insisted we needed that you named Arya?”

You closed the kennel door after putting a bowl of water beside the food and you walked over to your husband, reaching up and grabbing his chin. 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, leaning in when you gently tugged on him and kissing you. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. And I can’t help the _Game of Thrones_ stuff. I’m a Stark. It’s in my blood.”  
“You’re killing me, Smalls.”

You laughed, kissing him again. He reached out and grabbed your hand, running his thumb over your wedding ring. 

“You know … you’re not a Stark anymore, Mrs. Barnes.”  
“Maybe on paper, but once a Stark, always a Stark.”

Bucky groaned and you laughed as you tugged on his hand. 

“Come on. I’m hungry.”  
“Yes, Lady Stark.”  
“Barnes.”  
“Make up your mind, would you?”

Your laughter echoed through the clinic as Bucky closed the door behind him. 

* * *

You sat on the couch with Sansa the dog curled up beside you, a book on your iPad that you were reading, absently petting the dog when Bucky walked in, towel around his shoulders, hair still wet from his shower. He walked over to the couch and laid his hands on the back of it, bending down to kiss the top of your head. Sansa lifted her head as her tail started to wag, and you smiled as you leaned your head back, closing your eyes as Bucky leaned down and kissed your lips. 

“You okay?”

You sighed and nodded, and Bucky walked around to sit beside you, smiling when Sansa moved to rest her head in his lap. He scratched behind her ears, looping his other arm around your shoulders. You turned to cuddle into his side, resting your head against his shoulder. He kissed your forehead, then spoke softly. 

“What is it, babe?”

You shook your head. 

“I don’t know. But ever since you told me earlier that you had a bad feeling, I’ve had one, too.”  
“About Steve?”

You nodded, and Bucky sighed. He ran a hand down his face, then shook his head. 

“I’ve always been afraid something like this would happen. He’s so …”  
“He loves hard. When he loves, he does it with everything he’s got.”

Bucky nodded. 

“Dizzy marrying someone else really messed him up.”

You nodded, stretching an arm across Bucky’s bare torso. 

“Do you think he’ll ever come back?”

Bucky sighed. 

“I hope so.”  
“I miss him, Buck.”  
“I know, baby. I miss him, too.”

You smiled, moving your hand to rest over his heart. 

“I think him being gone has brought us closer, though.”

Bucky smiled, lifting a hand to cover yours. 

“I agree. You were all I had there for a while.”

You lifted your head, pushing your hair out of your face as you met his eyes. 

“I love you.”

Bucky smiled, pulling you closer, kissing you gently. You moved to straddle his lap, sucking in a breath when his warm fingers slipped under your shirt and began tracing patterns on your back. His lips moved to your neck and you closed your eyes, soaking in the feel of him and the warmth of his bare skin. 

“Let me take you to bed.”

You nodded and he stood up, keeping you close and holding you as he made his way down the hall to your bedroom. 

* * *

You lifted your head from the book you had hidden under the cabinet, smiling widely when Clint stepped into the clinic. 

“Hey, long time no see.”

Clint rolled his eyes. You and Bucky had a standing double date night with Clint and Natasha, meeting at least once a week. Clint nodded towards your book. 

“Busy day?”  
“Buck got called out for a horse situation about ten minutes ago. He’s going to be a while.”

Clint nodded, and you smiled. 

“How’s Ivan the Terrible?”  
“Terrible!”

You laughed and he shook his head. 

“Damn thing chews all my shit. I keep telling Nat to get rid of him, and I really thought she would when he chewed a pair of her shoes.”  
“Not the—“  
“Red soles. He and I both stayed outside a long time that night.”

You smiled and Clint shook his head. 

“Damn dog’s got Nat wrapped around his left front paw. That’s the one he limps on.”

You gave a soft sigh and Clint shook his head. He glanced around, then nodded to you. 

“Do you have a minute?”  
“I’ve got many minutes, Barton.”

Clint’s lip quirked up a bit, and he swallowed. You raised an eyebrow, watching Winter creep along the counter, leaning out just a bit. Clint’s eyes widened, and he stepped forward, holding out a hand for the kitten to sniff. She did, then gave him an uninterested look before she walked away. You gave a laugh and Clint shook his head. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Nat and I are going to have to bail on date night this week.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Work trips. I’ve got a sudden meeting in San Diego and she’s going … hell, I don’t even remember where she’s got to go.”

You made your bottom lip poke out and Clint groaned. 

“Come on, kiddo. Don’t do that to me.”

You sniffed and turned your head away from him. 

“Fine. Go on your stupid trip and miss out. Buck was making noises about that new sushi place you’ve been wanting to try, but now…”  
“Aw man, not the sushi!”

You smiled, turning back to Clint, seeing the smile on his face. 

“Be careful.”

He gave you a wink. 

“Always, babe. Tell Buck I’m sorry I’m going to miss his ugly mug.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and Clint laughed. He waved a hand as he walked out the door, making the bell above it jingle and you glanced over to see Winter licking one of her paws. She set her paw down and looked at you, walking over and rubbing her little body against your shoulder. She sat beside you and made a soft noise until you lifted a hand to scratch between her ears. 

“I’m being silly, right?”

Winter purred and you swallowed before scooping her up and holding her against your chest. 

“I’m being silly. He’s fine. Nat’s Fine.”

But you couldn’t shake that bad feeling that seemed to crawl up your spine again. 

* * *

“Hello? Anybody home?”

You smiled when you heard the footsteps running towards you, and you laughed when Abby ran into your arms. You ran a hand over her short blonde hair, your heart turning at how grown up your seven-year-old sister now looked. 

“Y/N, look!”

She smiled and you gasped at the gaps in her teeth.

“Did Grey punch you in the mouth? What happened to your teeth?!”

Abby laughed. 

“No, silly. I lost them. The tooth fairy came and gave me twenty dollars!”  
“Wow. The tooth fairy’s gone up since I was a kid. I used to get like, fifty cents.”

Abby smiled over at Bucky as your mom walked into the room. 

“The tooth fairy may have mistaken that twenty for another bill in her money sack, but the mistake wasn’t realized until it was too late.”

You laughed, stepping away from Abby to kiss your mom on the cheek. Bucky grabbed Abby and turned her upside down, filling the room with giggles and squeals. Pepper smiled at them, then turned to you. 

“You doing okay?”

You nodded and she looped her arm through yours, leading you away from a now-upright and chattering Abby. Bucky sat her on the back of the couch and they began a conversation as you walked with your mom. Pepper patted your hand, bringing you with her into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Grey?”  
“Basketball camp. Happy’s picking him up tomorrow.”  
“Where’s Pop?”  
“Down in the basement.”  
“The Man Cave?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, stepping away from you and walking to where a bottle of wine was open and waiting on the counter. She poured the two of you a glass and you took a sip from yours, sighing at the crisp taste. 

“You okay, babe?”

You nodded. 

“I’m just worried about Steve.”  
“Have you heard from him?”

You shook your head. 

“Directly, not for about a year now.”

Pepper nodded, taking a sip from her wine glass. 

“Still paying his bail?”

You pursed your lips and stared into your glass and she gave a quiet laugh. 

“What is he doing?”

You shrugged, taking another drink. 

“Sam Wilson calls every now and then. He moved to Nashville to keep an eye on Steve, you know? Guess it works out for everyone that he’s also a cop.”  
“Do you …”

Pepper sighed and you met her eyes. After a moment, she spoke again. 

“Do you think it’s wise to keep doing what you’re doing?”  
“I can’t leave him in jail, Mama. I … I just can’t.”  
“What does Bucky think?”  
“He tried to take the high road last night and I knocked him back down a peg. Neither one of us can stand to think of him in some jail cell.”  
“So you keep bailing him out every time he calls?”

You stopped at that, closing your eyes. 

“He doesn’t even call anymore.”

You finished off the wine in your glass, pouring yourself a refill. Pepper was quiet, and after you’d taken another drink, you looked to her. 

“Say it.”  
“I don’t want to tell you what to do.”  
“Mom.”

Pepper sighed. 

“It’s a parenting thing. How is he ever going to learn if you keep letting him take the easy way out?”  
“He’s not a child, Mom.”  
“He’s sure as hell acting like one, isn’t he?”

You blinked as Pepper set her glass aside, walking to you and laying her hands on your shoulders. 

“I’m not telling you what to do. I just want you to think about whether or not you’re really helping him.”

You closed your eyes, and Pepper leaned in, kissing your forehead before she walked away. You lifted your hand to your lips, chewing on your thumbnail when Bucky stuck his head in the kitchen. 

“Hey, there you are.”

He walked over and you let your hand fall, wrapping your arms around him and putting your face in his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around you. 

“You okay?”  
“Just hold me.”  
“I got you, baby. Whatever it is, we’ll be okay.”

You nodded, moving to rest your head against his shoulder. 

* * *

After dinner, when Abby had stolen Bucky away to show off her room and Patches her cat, you were sitting in the living room on the couch with your mom. Tony walked in with a tumbler of scotch, scanning the room and smiling at you. He bent down and kissed your mom, murmuring something under his breath before he turned to you, holding out a hand. You laid your hand in his and he tucked it in his arm, leading you out of the room. 

“Can we talk?”  
“Always, Pop.”

He smiled, both of you going quiet as you headed down to his “man cave,” a laboratory/office area where he could pace and tinker when he couldn’t sleep. You went to the couch and sat down and he finished off his scotch before he took a seat in a chair across from you. 

“So what’s up?”

Tony smiled, glancing down at his glass, setting it on the table beside his chair. He leaned back and crossed one ankle over his knee before meeting your eyes. 

“Have you ever heard of the Mad Titan?”

You shook your head. 

“Is that a book or something?”

Tony smiled and you shrugged your shoulders. 

“Sounds like something Grey would be into. Some video game or comic book.”

Tony gave a quiet laugh. 

“Yeah, it’d make a hell of a movie.”  
“What is the Mad Titan?”

Tony licked his lips. 

“Not ‘what,’ honey. ‘Who.’”  
“The Mad Titan is a person?”

Tony nodded, and you shook your head. 

“I’ve never heard of him.”  
“He’s the leader of a nearby crime syndicate.”

You lifted an eyebrow, a smile on your lips. 

“Big words.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
“Seriously, why didn’t you just say ‘the mob?’”  
“Because ‘nearby crime syndicate’ sounds cooler.”  
“Pop, you got to lay off the _Law and Order_ reruns.”

Tony rolled his eyes and you giggled. Tony shifted in his chair and met your eyes again. 

“Story time.”

You clapped your hands, getting more comfortable on the couch. Tony took in a breath, looking down at his hands as he started speaking. 

“Twenty years ago, this man comes to power in the mob. Thanos is ruthless, demanding. Certifiably insane.”  
“Thanos?”

Tony met your eyes and nodded. 

“I think he’s Greek or something.”

You made a face, and Tony smiled as he continued. 

“Even as hardcore as the man could be, his section of the mob ran pretty smoothly. They managed to stay off the Feds’ radar, even though everyone knew what was happening. But then ten years ago … Thanos went off the rails.”  
“Why?”  
“His wife died.”

Tony shook his head. 

“He lost his mind when she died. Of course, nothing could ever be proven as to whether or not her death was an accident. But he … god.”

Tony shook his head again, looking down at his hands as he slowly rubbed them together. 

“Thanos targeted a different mob and completely decimated them. Another mob took their place and he left them alone. He turned his sights towards another mob and wiped them out, but the one right next door, he left alone.”

Tony swallowed, standing up and walking to the liquor cabinet, pouring himself another two fingers of scotch. He turned back to you and you shook your head. Tony took a sip of the drink, then made his way back to the chair. 

“Thanos and his wife had three children. Ronan, Nebula, and Gamora.”

Your eyes widened and Tony nodded. 

“I think the wife was a hippie.”  
“Clearly.”

Tony flashed you a smile, then went on with his story. 

“Ronan was always in competition with his father. Wanted to be like him, be better than him. He fucked up a few years back and he’ll be lucky if he ever sets foot outside super max.”

You blinked as Tony went on. 

“Nebula is desperate for Thanos’ attention. She’ll do whatever he asks and doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty. She’s slick, though, and always manages to slip under the radar.”

Tony sighed. 

“But Gamora … Gamora’s the favorite. Thanos adores her, and he tried grooming her to be the one to take over for him when he retires. But Gamora happens to be the only one with a conscience.”

You tilted your head and Tony sipped his scotch. 

“She worked as an informant for the Feds for a while.”  
“Why’d she stop?”  
“Classic story. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love, introduces boy to her daddy, who decides he’d make a good heir to the throne.”

Tony shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. 

“Thanos shifted his attention from Gamora to her husband, and the son-in-law … he’s a sociopath.”

Tony downed the rest of his scotch, baring his teeth at the burn down his throat. He stared down at the glass in his hands as he spoke. 

“Few years back, Gamora was in a horrific car accident. Icy roads. She was killed on impact. Thanos and her husband … they never got over it.”

Tony shook his head. 

“The son-in-law went batshit crazy. He was bloodthirsty, lethal, even more ruthless than the old man. He sure as hell made a name for himself, and then took everyone by surprise a couple of years ago when he remarried.”

You looked up from where you’d been staring at your own hands as Tony went on. 

“Thanos surprised everyone by allowing it to happen. And things seemed to quiet down. But it looks like they’re amping up again, and …”

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. You licked your lips, speaking softly. 

“Pop?”

He looked to you and you blinked before you spoke. 

“How do you know all this stuff?”

Tony gave you a smile and sighed. 

“I … dabble in consulting with the Feds.”  
“You’re shitting me.”

Tony coughed a laugh, shaking his head. 

“Nope. Telling the God’s honest truth this time. And since we’re on the subject, I also told two of the agents that I’d take the responsibility of telling you about this.”  
“Me? Why? What agents?”  
“Clint and Natasha.”

You sat up, wide eyes blinking. 

“Clint and Natasha?”

Tony nodded, and you shook your head. 

“No, they’re … they …”

Tony nodded again. 

“Secret agents are a real thing.”  
“What, like James Bond?”  
“Exactly. Well, actually, Natasha could kick Bond’s ass if they … that’s beside the point.”  
“Pop.”

He met your eyes and you shook your head again. 

“Why are you telling me this?”

Tony swallowed. 

“Two nights ago, all hell broke loose. The son-in-law’s wife got word to an undercover agent that she needed out. We managed to get her out, but it … god, it was a bloodbath.”  
“Pop.”  
“She didn’t have anywhere to go, so they took her to a safe house, but it … it wasn’t safe.”  
“Pop.”

He looked to you and shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t tell you this if I didn’t absolutely have to. I’ve tried to keep you and your brother and sister out of this, but I … I can’t stop it anymore.”

He pushed a hand through his hair. 

“They’re bringing her here late tonight.”

You felt your breath speed up, your chest heaving slightly as you moved to put shaking legs on the ground. 

“Are we in danger?”

Tony shook his head. 

“Not here. As long as you’re in this house, you’re fine. No one can touch you here.”  
“Pop—“  
“Honey, the White House isn’t as safe as we are right now.”

You shook your head. 

“We can’t stay here. We’ve got the dogs at home, and—and Bucky’s clinic. He’s got to work, Pop. We can’t just—“  
“We need you, kiddo.”

You met his eyes, shaking your head again. He stood up, walking to sit beside you, taking your hands. 

“I tried everything I could to keep you out of this, but … She needs you.”  
“Who does? The wife? The son-in-law’s wife? Pop, you’ve got to give me some names here. I feel like we’re speaking in code.”

Tony gave you a small smile, then nodded. He took a breath, exhaling before he spoke again. 

“Thanos’ son-in-law is named Peter Quill.”

Your eyebrows drew together, and you shook your head before your eyes widened. You looked back at Tony, giving a shake of your head. 

_“No.”_  
“Honey.”  
“Pop, tell me it’s …”  
“Breathe, sweetheart.”

You did as he asked, glancing at the floor before meeting his eyes again. 

“Pop, Dizzy married a man named Peter Quill.”  
“I know, honey.”  
“She … is she okay?”  
“She’s hanging in there.”  
“Where is she?”

Tony gave your hands a squeeze. 

“Babe, listen. You still have a choice in this. You can turn around and leave here and you won’t even notice the security team I’ll have on you.”  
“Pop—“  
“Listen to me.”

You went quiet at the urgency of his voice. 

“Dizzy is in a great deal of trouble, and there’s a target on her back. She’s confessed a ton to the Feds already, but if Quill gets even a millisecond of a chance, he’ll kill her without a second thought.”

You swallowed and Tony held tightly to your hands. 

“Happy’s going to sneak your mom and the kids out in the middle of the night tonight. You can go with them, no questions asked.”

You shook your head. 

“I can’t leave, Pop. Not when you’ve told me all this. Not when it’s Dizzy. And what about Bucky?”

Tony stretched his neck until it popped, exhaling hard. 

“We can’t involve him.”

You gave a laugh. 

“Like hell.”  
“Honey.”  
“So … what am I supposed to do? I tell him I’m leaving him and move back here?”  
“Yes.”  
“Pop.”

You took your hands from his, standing up and shaking your head. Tears filled your eyes as you turned to face him. 

“I can’t do that.”  
“Honey, we—“  
“If you can protect me, you can protect him.”  
“It’s not that simple.”

You sniffled, shaking your head. 

“Don’t ask me to do this. Please, Pop. Don’t make me … I can’t lose him. Not after everything …”

You shook your head again, covering your mouth as sobs broke from your chest. Tony closed his eyes, shaking his head as he stood up and went to you, taking you in his arms. 

“I’m sorry. God, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the top of your head, and after a moment, you’d calmed down enough to pull back from him. You walked to one of the side tables, pulling tissues from the box and wiping your face. 

“Why can’t we tell him?”  
“The less people who know about this, the better.”  
“Does Mom know?”  
“She knows something’s up, but she doesn’t know the details. She trusts me enough to go along with what I ask her to do.”

You nodded. 

“But I’m supposed to put my marriage on the line for … some cryptic bullshit you won’t even tell me the whole story of?”

Tony blew out a breath. 

“It is not that simple.”

You groaned and turned to face him, voice rising as you spoke. 

“Make it simple!”  
“Barton’s on life support!”

You stopped, feeling your heart stutter in your chest. 

“What did you just say?”

Tony blew out an exasperated breath, pushing his hands through his hair. 

“Natasha was involved with the extraction, getting Dizzy out. Clint was on guard at the safehouse. The safehouse was attacked an hour after they got there, and Barton took four shots to the chest.”

You gasped, a hand moving to cover your mouth. Tony shook his head. 

“Two of the bullets missed any vital organs, one embedded in his shoulder. But one ripped through the upper lobe of his right lung and they had to remove it.”  
“The bullet?”  
“The upper part of his lung.”

Shaky legs led you back to the couch and you sat down hard, leaning forward and resting your elbows on your knees. Tony moved to sit beside you, laying a hand against your back. 

“He’s a fighter. He’s hanging in there.”  
“Where is he?”

Tony sighed. 

“I can’t tell you that.”

You turned your head to look at him and he lifted his shoulders, a sad smile on his face. 

“I _can _tell you that he’s in good hands.”  
“Doesn’t really help much.”  
“I know.”  
“How’s Nat?”  
“Focused on the task at hand.”

You nodded, and after a moment of silence, you glanced over your shoulder to see a storm of emotions on Tony’s face. 

“Pop, what is it?”

He sighed, meeting your eyes once more. 

“There’s one more thing I haven’t told you. Something that I hope will make this all make sense. The real reason we need your help.”

* * *

You walked into the kitchen on shaky legs, mind whirling with the information you’d just absorbed. You laid your hands on the countertop, closing your eyes and letting out a shaky breath. 

“Hey gorgeous.”

Your heart leapt to your throat when you heard his voice, and you turned. You closed your eyes as Bucky moved his hands to hold your face, kissing you gently. You moved your hands to his biceps, and when he broke the kiss, you moved into his arms, putting your face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, speaking softly. 

“Baby, what is it?”

You couldn’t speak, because you knew if you tried, you wouldn’t be able to be coherent through the tears. When you felt some semblance of strength, you pulled back, but you made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. 

Bucky’s normally icy blue eyes were a stormy gray, full of worry as he studied your face. You gave a shaky breath, closing your eyes as you left the safety of his arms, turning your back to him and lifting a trembling hand to your lips. 

“Baby, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

You swallowed, squeezing your eyes shut tighter, giving a shaking breath. You let your hand fall to your side, moving your thumb to rub over your wedding ring. 

“Buck, I, uh … I”m going to need some time.”  
“Time for what?”  
“To think about things.”

You glanced down, feeling your heartbeat speed up as your breathing increased. You stared at the way your diamond ring sparkled in the light of your parents’ kitchen and heard Bucky’s heavy footsteps as he slowly walked closer to you. 

“What things?”

You swallowed, unable to answer him. He spoke again, voice hardening. 

“What things, Y/N?” 

You closed your eyes again, biting your tongue at the way he almost growled out the words. You were so used to him speaking towards you with kindness and love, and this tone seemed out of place and unnatural. 

Of course, what you were doing was also unnatural. 

You swallowed, exhaling sharply and lifting your head. 

“I just need some time, Bucky. Let me stay here and I’ll call you soon.”  
“Where the hell is this coming from?”

You couldn’t answer him. 

“We were fine earlier today, and now you need some time? What happened? What did Tony tell you?”  
“Bucky, please.”  
“No, damn it! Talk to me.”

You put your face in your hands, taking a breath before tucking your hair behind your ears. 

“I love you, but I—“  
“Don’t give me that shit.”

You lifted a hand to press against the ache in your chest and you shook your head. Bucky cursed under his breath, then addressed you. 

“Turn around.”

You shook your head, starting to step forward, but hitting the countertop. Bucky’s hands landed on your shoulders to steady you, and you swallowed. You took in a shaky breath when his hot breath hit your ear. 

“The least you can do is look at me while you’re leaving me.”

You stared straight ahead, tears filling your eyes. Your voice was barely a whisper. 

“I can’t. Please don’t ask me to do that.”  
“Why not?”  
“Bucky, please.”

He took hold of your shoulder, forcing you to turn around and face him. As soon as your eyes met his, you shook your head, knees buckling as you fell into his arms. He held you tightly, one hand stroking your hair. 

“What is it? Baby, talk to me.”

You moved shaking hands to touch his face, brushing your fingers through his hair, holding his head. He stared into your eyes and you slowly shook your head. 

“I can’t do this.”  
“Do what, baby?”  
“I’m just trying to keep you safe.”  
“Safe from what?”

You shook your head, pulling Bucky closer and putting your face in his neck. Tony stepped into the kitchen then, giving a sigh when he saw the two of you wrapped in each other’s arms. He ran a hand down his face and met Bucky’s eyes. 

“You’ve still got a chance. You can take her and get the hell away from here.”  
“Tell me what the fuck is going on.”  
“I can, but if I do … there’s no going back.”

You put your face in his shoulder and Bucky tightened his arms around you. Tony nodded, motioning towards the table. 

“Let’s take a seat.”


End file.
